<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460576">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after they proclaimed their love for each other, David does some thinking.</p>
<p>(Soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a bunch written for this AU... Maybe I'll get it all finished and posted soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was already gone when David woke up. Which wasn’t unusual, but David was hoping for morning cuddles. </p>
<p>David looked at his arm, smiling when he saw the usual <b>Good Morning :) </b>on his wrist. But there was more this morning. Below the usual message was <b>I love you</b> with a little heart. And below that, <b>I’ve been in love with you my entire life.</b></p>
<p>That declaration made David feel a little nauseous if he was honest. Patrick loving him was one thing. But loving him for his whole life was ridiculous. </p>
<p>Technically, they’ve known each other since Patrick was four and learned how to read and write after his parents told him about soulmates. </p>
<p>David smiled at the memory of being confused about the word HI suddenly appearing on his arm one afternoon. Adelina had explained to him what soulmates were. </p>
<p>When David was young he looked forward to meeting his soulmate. He assumed that all soulmates met and fell in love like his parents had. That assumption was gone by the time he was 20. The assumption that he would ever fall in love went away a few years later. </p>
<p>That didn’t stop him from talking to his soulmate though. Through the years they each taught themselves how to write with their non-dominant hands and how to write small and legibly on their arms so they could have long conversations about everything. </p>
<p>As David sat on Patrick’s bed staring at the words on his arm and thinking back to all the conversations he had with his boyfriend before they even met, he realized something. He had loved Patrick for years. For years, Patrick was the one David turned to when he needed someone to talk to. Patrick was the one that celebrated David’s accomplishments with him. And cheered him up after failures. And nothing had changed, even after they found out they were soulmates after that disastrous family barbecue. David still woke up every morning with Good Morning on his wrist, even while David couldn’t face Patrick, those simple words were still there. Reminding him that his soulmate was always there for him. </p>
<p>David reached over and grabbed the black marker from his bedside table. </p>
<p><i>I love you</i>, he wrote. <i>I’ve loved you for so long that I can’t remember what it felt like to not love you.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23">Twitter</a><br/>And <a href="https://gingerann.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>